Harry Potter et l'épée des dieux
by Nataniel von Hardstein
Summary: Univers alternatif - Après de longs mois d'absence, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour en Angleterre, porteur d'une nouvelle arme destinée à en finir avec Harry Potter une bonne fois pour toutes.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : Harry Potter et tous les noms, personnages et péripéties associés sont des créations de J.K. Rowling. Je crois que vous le saviez, mais honnêteté intellectuelle m'oblige à le répéter.

Merci à Finrod et dominos pour leurs relectures et leurs conseils. Si je me souviens bien, le symbole ooOO§OOoo doit être utilisé à la base par Alixe. J'espère qu'on ne me tiendra pas rigueur de l'avoir emprunté. Je crois l'avoir un peu modifié au passage d'ailleurs.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres**

La citadelle était aussi glacée que la nuit. Les pierres noires de sa maçonnerie suintaient d'humidité. Mais cela ne semblait pas déranger l'homme encapuchonné qui se tenait devant l'antique portail d'acier. Il était là depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, immobile. Sous le capuchon, des lèvres blafardes remuèrent. Une mélopée s'éleva, aussi froide que l'air ambiant. Pendant encore un instant, il ne se passa rien. Puis l'homme leva une baguette magique et effleura le portail qui vola en éclats avec un bruit de tonnerre.

La baguette regagna les profondeurs de la cape et l'homme avança au milieu des débris fumant. Le gravier de la cour crissait sous ses pas. Il s'arrêta de nouveau devant la grande porte de chêne massif qui donnait accès à l'intérieur de la citadelle. Pendant quelques minutes, il resta aussi immobile que devant le portail. Il observait les défenses magiques qu'il devait briser.

Une seconde fois, la mélopée sortit de ses lèvres, grinçante cette fois. Il y eut alors un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Une voix s'éleva alors venant du fond du grand hall, plongé dans l'obscurité.

- Ah ! Seigneur Voldemort, entendit-on. Je vous attendais.

Lentement, l'homme ôta son capuchon. Sa peau avait la pâleur de la mort. Son nez n'était que deux fentes verticales et ses yeux rouges, emplis de haine, ressemblaient à ceux d'un reptile. Aucun cheveu ne poussait sur sa tête, il semblait n'en n'avoir jamais eu.

- Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs ! reprit la voix. Lumière !

Les torches fixées aux piliers qui bordaient la salle s'allumèrent de concert révélant celui qui avait parlé. Il s'agissait d'un loup. Ou du moins d'une créature à l'apparence d'un loup, car elle devait faire deux ou trois fois la taille qu'un tel animal pouvait normalement atteindre.

- Soyez donc le bienvenu, seigneur. Bienvenu dans l'antre de Fenrir. Puis-je connaître la raison de votre visite ?

La créature était assise au pied d'une courte volée de marches qui menait à un autel taillé dans la même roche noir que la citadelle. Quelques cent cinquante mètres la séparait de son visiteur. Celui-ci ne répondit pas mais son regard fixé sur l'autel était suffisant. Ceux qui venaient jusqu'ici étaient trop prévisibles. Fenrir aurait réellement apprécié qu'on vienne pour une simple visite de courtoisie. Mais il fallait rien de moins que Gungnir pour attirer les aventuriers jusque dans cette citadelle désolée au large des côtes nord de la Scandinavie.

Le loup se leva avec souplesse dans une attitude qui n'avait plus rien d'accueillante.

- Ainsi vous venez ici en voleur ! constata-t-il dans un grondement sourd en s'avançant. Je peux oublier que vous avez fracassé mes portes et que vos hommes tuent mes guerriers, mais je ne puis point pardonner aux voleurs.

La créature bondit avec violence, couvrant la distance qui la séparait de Voldemort en quelques secondes. Mais la baguette du seigneur des ténèbres sortit des plis de ses vêtements tout aussi vite. Il y eut un éclair de lumière verte aveuglant et Fenrir poussa un glapissement. Il s'écroula au pied du sorcier, son saut interrompu. Il y resta inerte. Et toutes les torches s'éteignirent.

A la lueur tremblotante de sa baguette allumée, Voldemort traversa le grand hall. Il gravit les marches, tremblant d'une excitation qu'il ne prenait plus soin de dissimuler. Après plus d'une année de recherche, la lance d'Odin était enfin à lui. Gungnir reposait sur l'autel. Son fer et sa hampe n'avaient rien de remarquable, si ce n'est qu'ils étaient encore en parfait état après mille ans passés dans cette citadelle humide et que, comme Fenrir, elle était trois fois plus grande qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

Lorsque la main squelettique de Voldemort se posa sur elle cependant, elle s'y adapta, prenant la taille d'une lance normale. Sans un mot, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'emporta avec lui, savourant par avance l'instant où la plongerait dans le cœur de Harry Potter.

ooOO§OOoo

Bien loin de là, en Angleterre, précisément au 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, le dit Harry Potter s'éveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler qu'il n'était plus à Poudlard et que depuis deux semaines, il s'ennuyait dans la maison de son oncle et de sa tante. Les chiffres lumineux du réveil indiquaient 4:03 du matin, mais le jeune homme savait qu'il ne parviendrait plus à se rendormir. Le moment qu'il avait tant redouté était arrivé : Voldemort serait bientôt de retour sur le sol anglais.

Harry hésita un instant sur la conduite à tenir. Dumbledore serait certainement très mécontent d'apprendre qu'il continuait à s'incruster en rêve dans l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais d'un autre côté, le chef de l'Ordre devait savoir que l'ennemi était sur le chemin du retour. Harry n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il avait vu exactement. Mais il savait que les Mangemorts étaient en route pour l'Angleterre, leur maître à leur tête.

Finalement, la question était de savoir si Dumbledore pouvait réellement ignorer la chose. Était-ce de l'arrogance que d'estimer que le vieux sorcier ne pouvait pas toujours tout savoir ? S'agissant de n'importe qui d'autre, Harry ne se serait pas posé la question. Mais avec le directeur de Poudlard, elle semblait pertinente. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en discuter avec Cara et Théodore. Mais tous les deux étaient trop loin pour qu'il puisse prendre le temps de les contacter. Le délais devait se compter en heures. Le jeune homme n'ignorait pas que les sorciers pouvaient se déplacer très vite lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Et même si Voldemort n'utiliserait certainement pas le réseau de cheminées, il pouvait rejoindre l'Angleterre en moins d'une journée depuis n'importe quel endroit d'Europe et cela aussi discrètement qu'il le fallait.

Harry se leva et s'installa à son bureau. Une plume, une bouteille d'encre et des feuilles de parchemin y étaient soigneusement rangés à coté de la pile de livres de cours qu'il utilisait pour rédiger ses devoirs de vacances et des trois dernières éditions de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Ayant pris sa décision, il se mit à écrire :

_Professeur,_

_J'ai le déplaisant devoir de vous informer que Tom E. Jedusor et ses compagnons sont sur le chemin du retour pour l'Angleterre. J'en ai malheureusement la certitude absolue. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que je suis à mon corps défendant la personne la plus fiable pour ce qui est des informations le concernant._

_Je pense que vous saurez prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires à le recevoir comme il se doit._

_Harry Potter_

_PS : J'espère que cette lettre vous est parvenue sans problème. Je n'ai malheureusement pas la possibilité de sceller mon courrier comme il se devrait. J'ai suffisamment eu de mauvaises expériences avec le ministère pour ne pas souhaiter user de magie avant d'avoir atteint l'age légal de le faire._

Le jeune homme roula le parchemin. Hedwige, sa chouette, quitta immédiatement son refuge du haut de l'armoire pour se poser sur son bras tendu. Il attacha le rouleau à sa patte.

- Essaie de trouver Dumbledore au plus vite, dit-il en ouvrant la fenêtre. Et fais attention à toi.

L'oiseau émit un hululement apaisant avant de s'élancer dans la nuit. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre une hypothétique réponse. Mais Harry était certain que même si le directeur de Poudlard ne lui répondait pas directement, il chargerait quelqu'un de le faire. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il lui écrivait personnellement. Le vieux sorcier comprendrait certainement qu'il ne le faisait pas par caprice.

Harry s'allongea sur son lit, alluma la lampe de chevet et se plongea dans sa troisième lecture de la longue lettre que Cara lui avait écrite la veille. Le récit des vacances de son amie au bord du Loch Ness l'apaisait étrangement. Il faudrait qu'il pense à y répondre rapidement.

ooOO§OOoo

Harry était en train de rédiger cette réponse quand Hedwige s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte. Il était presque onze heure du matin et dans la pièce d'à coté, on entendait Dudley qui se défoulait avec enthousiasme sur sa console de jeu toute neuve. Harry ne comprenait toujours pas qu'est-ce que son cousin trouvait d'intéressant à détruire des hordes d'extraterrestres sur un écran.

Hedwige se posa sur son épaule et lui tendit la patte. Le jeune homme en détacha un petit rouleau de parchemin et récompensa sa chouette d'un peu de Miamhibou. Celle-ci hulula avec satisfaction et s'envola jusqu'au perchoir de sa cage pour y dévorer son butin.

Harry déroula la réponse et découvrit l'écriture penchée de Dumbledore. Le chef de l'Ordre du phénix se donnait la peine de lui écrire lui-même. Quelle honneur ! Le message était cependant particulièrement sec et laconique.

_Harry,_

_Je viens te chercher se soir. Tiens-toi prêt pour 9 heure. Avertis ton oncle et ta tante qu'ils devront eux aussi déménager dans un délais très bref._

_A.P.W.B.D_

Génial. Voilà une chose qui l'enthousiasmait particulièrement. La lettre finit au fond de la corbeille à papier dans un geste rageur. Néanmoins, Harry se leva et quitta sa chambre pour descendre au salon. Il y trouva son oncle presque entièrement dissimulé derrière le journal. Il se planta devant le gros homme au cou inexistant et dut se racler la gorge plusieurs fois pour obtenir son attention.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? finit par grogner l'oncle Vernon sèchement.

Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai raconté il y a deux ans quand Dudley a été... hum... attaqué par des Détraqueurs ?

Le visage de son oncle prit une couleur violette de mauvaise augure et Harry se dépêcha d'ajouter :

- A propos de Voldemort.

- Celui qui a tué tes bons à rien de parents ?

Le jeune homme prit sur lui de ne pas relever.

- Lui-même.

- Oui, et alors ?

Vernon ne semblait pas particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de revenir sur le sujet, mais suffisamment curieux pour ne pas envoyer Harry voir ailleurs. Voilà qui était bien étonnant ! Son oncle avait-il assez peur pour sa famille pour ne pas chasser le sujet comme s'il n'existait pas de sorcier psychopathe et mégalomane cherchant à conquérir le monde ? Peut-être serait-il plus facile que prévu de le faire changer de maison.

- Il est de retour en Angleterre et il veut me tuer. Moi et toute ma famille si possible. Et que tu le veuilles ou non, Pétunia et Dudley sont de mon sang.

- Serais-tu en train de me menacer, mon garçon ?!

- Je ne fais que formuler un fait.

Mais pourquoi discutait-il avec un homme comme Vernon ?

- Je voulais juste te dire qu'il va vous falloir déménager. Les gens de l'Ordre viendront pour vous aider à vous mettre à l'abri.

Sans attendre de réponse, Harry tourna le dos à son oncle et remonta à sa chambre. Une heure plus tard, quand Pétunia l'appela pour le déjeuné, Vernon exigea des explications à grands cris. Mais Harry se contenta de répéter ce qu'il avait déjà dit et subit la tempête sans broncher.

ooOO§OOoo

Le soir venu, à 21h précise, un curieux phénomène affecta les lampadaires de Privet Drive. Un à un, ils s'éteignirent masquant ainsi l'avancée d'un curieux personnage. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Albus Dumbledore se rendait dans cette rue. C'était même la troisième. Mais il n'y avait toujours pas sa place avec sa longue barbe, ses cheveux argentés et ses lunettes en demi-lune. Sans compter sa robe violette décorée d'étoiles qui scintillaient comme des vraies.

Mais Dumbledore ne semblait pas réellement s'en inquiéter. Il gagna d'un pas tranquille le numéro 4 de la rue et activa la sonnette. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux verts lui ouvrit presque immédiatement. Harry n'avait pas réussit à modérer sa hâte de quitter la maison de son oncle suffisamment pour faire poiroter le directeur un moment derrière la porte.

- Bonsoir Harry, dit ce dernier. Tu es prêt ?

- Bonsoir Professeur. Oui, je suis prêt.

- Bien, as-tu pu parler à ton oncle et ta tante de ce que je t'avais demandé ?

- Ils sont au courant, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils soient réellement convaincus.

Le vieux sorcier soupira.

- J'imagine que Remus parviendra à leur faire entendre raison. Tu peux laisser tes affaires ici, prend juste ta baguette. Dobby passera cette nuit, quand ton oncle et ta tante dormirons, pour les récupérer.

- Nous allons à Poudlard ? demanda Harry en suivant Dumbledore dans l'allée de gravier qui allait de la porte à la rue.

- C'est l'endroit le plus sûr du pays, Harry.

Dumbledore semblait beaucoup plus préoccupé qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas tenu à voir les Dursley lui-même et qu'il lui fasse ces réponses minimalistes était révélateur.

Ils s'engagèrent dans Privet Drive avant de finalement s'arrêter près du numéro 2. Là Dumbledore, activa son Éteignoir pour renvoyer les boules de lumières dans leur lampadaires respectifs. Il tira ensuite des plis de sa robe une petite bouilloire qu'il tendit à Harry. Le jeune homme posa une main dessus et l'objet brilla presque immédiatement d'une lumière bleue.

- Parfaitement à l'heure, commenta Dumbledore avec une certaine satisfaction.

Et Harry reconnut immédiatement la sensation d'un portoloin actif. Privet Drive s'effaça.

ooOO§OOoo

Harry tournait en rond dans son dortoir de Serpentard au fond des cachots de Poudlard. Le portoloin l'avait conduit directement dans le bureau du directeur où ils avaient eu une longue et fatigante conversation. Dumbledore n'avait pas été dupe une seconde quant à la façon dont Harry avait eu connaissance du retour de Voldemort et il le lui avait reproché de manière plus ou moins dissimulée.

Il était quand même ressortit de la conversation que des Mangemorts avaient bien été repéré en divers endroits où ils tentaient de se dissimuler en se dispersant. Le ministère de la Magie avait été prévenu et le département de la Justice Magique, de même que l'Ordre, était en alerte maximale. De Voldemort lui-même aucune trace, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne devait pas être loin.

La discussion replongeait dangereusement vers les risques de pratiquer la légilimancie contre Voldemort lorsque Dumbledore avait brutalement mis fin à l'entretien, arguant l'heure tardive. Il était effectivement minuit passé. Une séance d'occulmancie avait déjà été fixée pour le jour suivant. Harry se sentait vidé de toute énergie, mais il était trop nerveux pour dormir. La disparition de Voldemort après l'attaque ratée du ministère avait été providentielle, lui laissant le temps de se préparer à l'inévitable affrontement. Maintenant qu'on y était, le jeune homme avait l'impression de s'éveiller après un rêve agréable. Le cauchemar n'avait pas encore débuté, mais il suivrait dans un délais que Harry n'espérait pas trop bref. Il n'osait d'ailleurs pas essayer d'imaginer quel genre d'horreurs le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pu inventer pour justifier une absence d'une année. Quelque chose qui compenserait le délais que ces ennemis avaient eu pour se préparer... sans aucun doute.

Harry retint un frisson. Ce n'était pas le moment de céder à l'angoisse. Il se décida à enfiler son pyjama et à s'étendre. Ses affaires étaient arrivées pendant son entrevue avec le directeur. Il avait également retrouvé un Dobby aussi excité que d'habitude dont il avait eu grand peine à se débarrasser. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de l'enthousiasme du petit elfe ce soir là.

Mais comme prévu le sommeil ne vint pas. Il aurait voulu ne point être seul dans son dortoir et sa salle commune. Il aurait apprécié avoir quelqu'un d'autre que Rusard comme voisin. Mais pendant les vacances, l'immense château était aussi désert qu'il était peuplé pendant la période de cours. Et dire que pendant ce temps là, Cara faisait de la randonnée en famille autour du Loch Ness. Et Nott, que devenait-il ? Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas essayer de s'écrire. Théodore craignait que son père ne soit toujours à sa recherche. Vu les circonstances, c'était plus que probable. Il faudrait peut-être que Harry demande à Dumbledore de le faire protéger par l'Ordre. Finalement, il s'endormit sur cette pensée, verrouillant par réflexe son esprit contre les intrusions extérieures.

ooOO§OOoo

Trois jours. Voilà trois jours que Harry était arrivé à Poudlard. Depuis lors, il n'avait eu pour compagnie que Dobby qui lui apportait ses repas dans la salle commune de Serpentard et Rusard qui le suivait partout dès qu'il en sortait. Il n'avait revu Dumbledore que pour se faire signifier que les leçons d'occulmancie devraient attendre le retour de Rogue au château. Les événements se précipitaient, avait dit le directeur. Mais il avait refusé de donner plus de précisions et avait renvoyé Harry.

Présentement, le jeune homme s'était isolé dans le parc pour échapper à la surveillance de Miss Teigne. Il avait finit par s'installer sous un arbre à la lisière de la forêt interdite, pas très loin de la cabane de Hagrid. De là, il avait une bonne vue sur l'entrée du château et une bonne partie du parc. Tandis que les éventuels passants auraient plus de mal à l'apercevoir.

Il avait maintenant un peu de peine à se rappeler pourquoi il avait eu tellement hâte de revenir à Poudlard. Finalement, il s'y sentait aussi prisonnier qu'à Privet Drive et encore plus seul. L'unique avantage était qu'il pouvait y faire de la magie comme bon lui semblait. Mais il s'était très vite lassé des exercices de métamorphose que le professeur McGongall avait donné pour les vacances. Il les maîtrisait presque parfaitement.

Son isolement était probablement la façon qu'avait trouvée Dumbledore pour le punir de laisser ses rêves l'entrainer dans l'esprit de Voldemort. D'ailleurs, Harry était bien conscient que s'obstiner dans cette voie lui causerait plus d'ennuis que d'avantages. C'était à l'Ordre maintenant de rechercher le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour l'heure et son tour d'agir reviendrait toujours trop tôt.

Alors depuis trois jours, Harry s'exhortait à la patience. Il s'était plongé dans une nouvelle lecture de son manuel de défense contre les forces du mal, trouvant l'idée fort à propos vu les circonstances. Mais il le connaissait par cœur et dès lors la distraction n'était pas très efficace. Cela expliquait pourquoi l'ouvrage gisait dans l'herbe à coté de lui et qu'il contemplait les rares nuages du ciel d'été, essayant de rêver à une vie où il n'aurait pas été le Survivant.

Déjà, il aurait été à Gryffondor. Sans l'envie de prouver ses capacités qu'il avait ressentit en entrant dans le monde magique, il n'aurait sûrement pas accepté la proposition du Choixpeau. Du coup, il ne sortirait certainement pas avec Cara. Il ne l'aurait probablement pas regardé. Il ne put s'empêcher d'estimer que c'eût été bien dommage. Même si du coup, il aurait été libre de séduire Ginny Weasley. Encore que s'il avait fallut se faire un meilleur ami de son frère Ronald, très peu pour lui ! Pire... il aurait peut-être trouvé Granger très sympathique. Cette pensée lui arracha une grimace.

Il n'osa pas pousser plus loin son analyse. Peut-être aurait-il été aussi impétueux que le Gryffondor moyen et alors il n'osait pas imaginer qui serait mort pour le sauver de sa bêtise. Traîner le fantôme de Cédric Diggory était déjà assez difficile. Il n'avait nul envie d'y ajouter celui de Nott, de Sirius ou de Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on meurt encore à cause de lui. Voilà ce qui arrivait aux gens trop gentil. L'épisode du tournoi des trois sorciers lui avait appris cela au moins.

- Hé, Potter, tu dors ?!

Harry fut debout d'un bon. Il avait tiré sa baguette avant même de déterminer qui venait de l'appeler. Ce n'était pas son genre de baisser ainsi sa garde. Il se trouva devant un Théodore Nott ricanant, debout à quelques pas.

- Mon vieux, si tu avais vu ta tête.

- Mince, Nott, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

S'il y avait une personne qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir débarquer, c'était bien Théodore. Mais visiblement Dumbledore s'était fait la même réflexion que lui. D'ailleurs, Nott le lui confirma.

- Il se trouve que notre cher directeur a eu l'idée lumineuse de venir me trouver exactement au même moment que mon paternel. Le vieux s'est échappé, mais Dumbledore m'a proposé de venir te rejoindre ici. C'était toujours mieux que le manoir familial. Il est connu de bien trop de Mangemorts pour que je puisse m'y installer confortablement.

Les deux jeunes gens se serrèrent la main avec chaleur, content de se retrouver six semaines plus tôt que prévu.

- Tu sais Potter, dit Nott tandis qu'ils regagnaient la salle commune de Serpentard, Dumbledore a dit qu'il allait inviter Cara à nous rejoindre.

D'émotion, Harry faillit dégringoler dans l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir.

* * *

Et voilà... J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour ceux que j'ai convaincu, on se retrouve le vendredi 21 aout 2009 pour la publication du chapitre 2. Je devrais en principe suivre dès lors un rythme de publication d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Étant donné que 3 (presque 4) chapitres sont écrits et que j'ai les suivant en tête assez clairement, ça devrait pouvoir se faire. Encouragez-moi ! ça aide toujours.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : cf chapitre précédent

Version corrigée par dominos et relue par Finrod. Merci à eux !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : L'attaque du Terrier**

- Et tes parents ne sont pas trop déçus que tu sois revenue à Poudlard si tôt ?

Harry était assis dans l'herbe au bord du lac. Cara, moulée dans une robe bleu nuit, était serré contre lui, le bras du jeune homme reposant sur ces épaules. Dans un arbre tout proche, Hedwige posait sur le couple un regard attendri, vraisemblablement prête à repousser toute personne qui aurait eu l'intention de les déranger.

- Ils ont un peu râler bien sûr. Je crois que ma mère m'en veut d'être partie avant d'avoir fêté mon anniversaire. Mais pour ce qui est de la randonnée, ils commençaient à se lasser. Au final, ils sont plutôt contents d'avoir un prétexte pour se réfugier dans notre château écossais. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici, tu sais ?

- C'est bien. Tu pourras y retourner pour tes dix-sept ans, dit-il.

Cara parut un instant décontenancée puis elle sourit largement.

- D'accord, mais seulement si tu viens avec moi !

Ce fut au tour de Harry d'être surpris.

- Hum... Et bien, on fera comme ça alors, répondit-il.

Le sourire redoublé de son amie lui fit chaud au cœur. Restait à convaincre Dumbledore de le lâcher l'espace d'une journée. Ou, au pire, à s'enfuir discrètement. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Même si d'habitude agir dans le dos du directeur de Poudlard ne lui avait pas porté chance, le bonheur de Cara méritait bien qu'il prenne quelques risques.

Dumbledore, de toute façon, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis plusieurs jours. Cara était arrivée la veille au soir, accompagnée par Rogue qui était reparti immédiatement sans dire quoique ce soit. Personne n'avait eu l'idée de l'interroger d'ailleurs. Harry, comme Théodore, avait l'impression d'être tenu à l'écart et cela l'agaçait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Mais bon sang ! Après tout, c'était lui qui se trouvait en tête de liste des cibles des Mangemorts. Et Dumbledore lui-même pensait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort.

Un baiser de Cara le ramena très agréablement à la réalité.

- A quoi rêves-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je me dis que ce sera génial quand Voldemort sera vaincu et qu'on pourra enfin être tranquilles.

- J'aurais préféré que tu penses à moi plutôt qu'à lui.

Elle était si près de lui qu'il sentait son souffle léger sur son visage. Son corps était là, à portée de main, l'attirant comme un puissant aimant. Il dut se faire violence pour garder le contrôle de ses sens. Gentiment, il la repoussa. Elle grimaça, déçue semblait-il qu'il ne profite pas plus de la situation.

- Je ne peux pas penser à autre chose, Cara, expliqua-t-il. C'est ma vie que je joue dans cet histoire et la tienne aussi. Je n'aurai pas l'arrogance de te sortir le couplet sur l'avenir du monde sorcier – et pourtant, c'est presque une vision réaliste – mais je n'ai pas le loisir de m'accorder une distraction.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu pourras tuer Voldemort si tu oublies de vivre ?

- Ah non ! Pas toi. Dumbledore me dit ça suffisamment souvent pour que je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre encore !

Il inspira profondément tentant de réprimer son agacement croissant, avec plutôt peu de succès.

- Ça me dévore, Cara... Est-ce que tu peux le comprendre ? Je ne pense qu'à ça, je ne rêve que de ça.

Je n'arrive plus à voir un avenir au delà d'un affrontement qui arrivera forcément trop vite pour moi.

- Raison de plus pour t'intéresser un peu à moi quand je suis disponible ! Je vais finir par devenir jalouse de Voldemort. Lui au moins, il a toute ton attention quand vous êtes face à face.

Harry se leva, lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il tentait de cacher les larmes qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps. Il s'en voulu de cette faiblesse, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il venait de réaliser tout ce qu'il allait perdre en cas d'échec. Et pour l'heure, il envisageait difficilement de ne pas échouer.

Mais Cara n'était pas du genre à abandonner si facilement. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à se tourner vers elle. Pendant un instant, il se retrouva plongé dans les yeux gris de la jeune fille, emplis d'une farouche détermination. Et elle l'embrassa avec toute la fougue dont elle était capable.

- C'est bon Cara, je pense à toi maintenant, déclara-t-il quand elle le relâcha. Rien qu'à toi.

Leurs deux visages étaient encore tout proche. Elle lui sourit et se blottit contre lui et il la serra contre son cœur. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi puis ils reprirent place près du lac. Hedwige s'envola et lança un hululement joyeux en passant au dessus de leurs têtes.

ooOO§OOoo

En quelques secondes, ce fut la folie dans le hall. McGonagall, entrée en tête, se rua vers l'infirmerie et revint bientôt en compagnie de Mme Pomfresh. Entre temps, un grand sorcier noir que Harry reconnu pour être Kingsley Shakelbolt était entré soutenant une Nymphadora Tonks qui semblait ne plus trop savoir où elle était et Hagrid s'était écroulé dans un coin, très pâle. Une armée de rouquin entra alors, hagards, mais indemnes, suivis par un Rogue visiblement ébranlé.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Lupin d'arriver faisant léviter Mondingus Fletcher, inconscient et le front en sang, puis Sirius, la baguette magique à la main, une expression extatique sur le visage et les sourcils légèrement brulés se présenta et se retourna comme pour attendre quelqu'un.

Harry, Cara et Théodore observaient la scène depuis le milieu de l'escalier de marbre. Ils revenaient de la bibliothèque quand les grandes portes s'étaient ouvertes à la volée pour laisser passer Hagrid, le professeur McGonagall et une bonne moitié des membres de l'Ordre du phénix dans un désordre quasi complet. Au tableau, il ne manquait que Dumbledore. Les trois jeunes gens n'avaient pas grand peine à imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer. Ils en eurent la confirmation lorsqu'ils interpellèrent la tribu Weasley.

- Les Mangemorts ont attaqué le Terrier, expliqua George (ou Fred, Harry n'aurait su le dire précisément).

- On y avait installé le QG de l'Ordre, renchérit son jumeau.

- C'est ma faute...

La voix de Sirius était encore plus amer que d'habitude.

- Si on avait pu continuer à utiliser ma maison, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

- Voldemort nous aurait trouvé au Square Grimmaurd également.

C'était Dumbledore qui venait de faire son entrée, avec sa manière bien à lui de se faire désirer. Il se tenait entre les portes massives du hall, blême et tremblant.

- Professeur, que c'est-il passé ? demanda Harry.

- Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment d'en parler, Harry. Nous sommes tous épuisés. Ah ! Professeur McGonnagal, Poppy. Pourriez-vous trouver où loger nos invités pour quelques jours ? Et prévenez les elfes qu'il y aura du monde pour le dîner.

Le vieux sorcier qui parvenait encore à sourire derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune se tourna vers Harry, l'examina un instant et, se heurtant à la détermination du jeune homme, parut soudain très lasse.

- Bien, dit-il. Je pense que nous devons discuter un moment Harry. Peux-tu aller m'attendre dans mon bureau ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Je vous retrouve dans notre salle commune, indiqua-t-il à Nott et Cara avant de s'élancer dans l'escalier.

Il était heureux de ne pas être tenu à l'écart cette fois.

ooOO§OOoo

Harry, Cara et Théodore s'installèrent à leur table dans la grande salle. Les membres de l'Ordre et la famille Weasley s'étaient regroupés à celle des Gryffondor. Les jeunes gens notèrent qu'il n'y avait effectivement que des Gryffondor parmi eux, si on omettait le Poufsouffle Mondigus qui était toujours à l'infirmerie.

- Il faudra chercher le maximum d'informations sur Gungnir, déclara Harry. Dumbledore m'en a dit le minimum. Je ne pense pas qu'il en sache beaucoup lui-même d'ailleurs.

L'entretien avec Dumbledore avait été long et éprouvant, mais riche en informations. Sitôt de retour en Angleterre, Voldemort avait lancé ses partisans sur les traces de plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du phénix qu'il jugeait important. Hestia Jones était morte en emportant deux adversaires avec elle alors qu'elle quittait le ministère tard dans la nuit. Les réunions s'étaient alors tenues avec un maximum de précautions au Terrier, qui avait l'avantage (mais aussi l'inconvénient) d'être plutôt isolé. Mais Voldemort avait fini par identifier ce lieu de rendez-vous et l'avait attaqué alors qu'une grande partie des membres étaient présents, espérant probablement faire un maximum de victimes.

Les Mangemorts avaient surgi par surprise et s'étaient heurtés à une résistance farouche menée par Dumbledore, Sirius et Kingsley. Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne était arrivé, brandissant une lance médiévale qui avait laissé les membres de l'Ordre dubitatifs jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en serve pour fracasser la maison toute entière dans un éclair aveuglant.

- C'était Gungnir, avait dit Dumbledore, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Je la croyais perdue.

Aucun doute, c'était la raison de la longue absence de l'ennemi : retrouver la lance perdue d'Odin. Le vieux professeur n'avait rien voulu ajouter à ce sujet. Il avait en revanche recommandé à Harry la plus grande prudence. Cette nouvelle arme était plus puissante qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer.

- Alors les jeunes ? Comment ça va ?

Sirius Black s'installa sans cérémonie sur le banc à coté de son filleul.

- Bonsoir Harry. Miss Bant... Monsieur Nott.

Remus Lupin s'installa en face de son ami maraudeur.

- Désolé de pas être venu te voir plus tôt, continua-t-il. L'après-midi a été quelque peu agitée.

- Ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

Sirius semblait particulièrement enthousiaste à cette idée.

- Un peu d'action de temps en temps ça ne peut pas nous faire de mal..

- En fait si, répondit Remus avec un soupir de lassitude, ce genre d'action pourrait justement très mal finir.

- Allons Lupin, personne n'est mort !

- Pense un peu aux Weasley Sirius, veux-tu ? Ils ont quand même perdu leur maison.

- Je sais. C'est triste. Mais ce n'est qu'une maison après tout.

- Tu ne semblais pas aussi affirmatif tout à l'heure.

Harry avait parlé avant que Lupin n'ait pu répliquer.

- Tu disais, si je me souviens bien, que c'était ta faute.

Sirius se renfrogna immédiatement. Il jeta sur Harry un regard blessé, se leva et regagna la table des Gryffondor où il reprit place à coté de Kingsley.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu agresses les gens de ton entourage ?

Remus ne criait jamais. Mais quand il se mettait en colère, sa voix tranchait comme une lame de rasoir. C'était le cas à présent. Tournant le dos à Harry, il se leva à son tour et alla rejoindre Sirius.

- C'est vrai ça Potter, pourquoi tu agresses toujours tout le monde ?

Nott tentait de dissimuler son envie de rire.

- Sirius pense que c'est une victoire. Qu'ils ont repoussé Voldemort avec brio.

Harry était aussi lasse que Dumbledore avait semblé l'être pendant leur entretien.

- Mais c'est une défaite qu'il leur a infligé. Cette attaque n'avait pas pour but de faire des le comprends maintenant. Il voulait leur monter qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se cacher. Dumbledore le sait. Et il sait bien d'autres choses qu'il ne me dit pas. Oui, cette journée n'est peut-être pas celle du triomphe des ténèbres, mais c'est une grande défaite pour Dumbledore.

- A nous de comprendre pourquoi alors, déclara Cara le regard brillant. Et nous aurons toutes les cartes en main.

Lentement, Théodore Nott acquiesça les lèvres étirées dans un demi sourire.

ooOO§OOoo

- Joyeux anniversaire !

Une explosion de serpentins multicolores accueillit le trio à son entrée. Siruis et Remus avaient eu l'idée géniale de transformer la grande salle pour l'occasion.

"Après tout, on a pas tous les jours dix-sept ans", se dit Harry en aparté en plaquant un sourire de circonstances sur ses lèvres.

Au fil des jours, ses relations avec les deux maraudeurs avaient retrouvé leur chaleur habituelle. Le jeune homme était finalement content que le château se soit un peu rempli. Il avait sembler reprendre vie. Même si Kingsley, Mondigus et les professeurs ne s'étaient pas attardés, Remus, Sirius et les Weasley étaient restés. Et les deux derniers maraudeurs avaient décidé de prendre en main l'organisation de la fête d'anniversaire de Harry.

Pour l'occasion, les tables des quatre maisons avaient disparues, remplacé par une unique et longue table décorée d'une nappe qui changeait de couleur de manière imprévisible, prenant les teintes les plus improbables, notamment un bleu électrique particulièrement tape-à-l'œil. Harry observa les convives tout en gagnant la place qui lui avait été réservée derrière une pile de cadeaux qui aurait satisfait même Dudley Dursley.

Les parents Weasley lui souriaient aimablement, tout comme leur fils aîné, Bill. Les jumeaux semblaient chercher avidement un moyen de mettre l'ambiance à leur manière. Ronald grimaçait avec l'air d'avoir avalé quelque chose de très long et de très remuant. Il n'avait pas envie d'être là. Sa mère qui l'observait sévèrement du coin de l'œil devait l'y avoir obligé. Ginny enfin souriait elle aussi à Harry, mais dès que Cara s'en aperçut, elle s'empressa de détourner l'attention de son ami en le poussant vers sa place. Il y eut un échange de regards glacials entre les deux jeunes filles qui ne lui échappa cependant pas.

- Allez Harry, ouvre donc tout ça, qu'on puisse déjeuner ! s'écria Sirius.

Le jeune homme s'empressa de s'exécuter, découvrant de nombreux livres dont une édition originale du Quidditch à travers les âges et une autre des Contes de Beedle le Barde. Choix étrange, dans un paquet anonyme, qui intrigua particulièrement Harry. Personne autour de la table de semblait savoir de qui venait ce cadeau. Cela ressemblait tellement à la manière dont il avait reçu sa cape d'invisibilité à son premier Noël à Poudlard que Dumbledore n'aurait pu laisser de signature plus évidente. Mais Harry ne dit rien de cette déduction. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de confier le livre à Fred Weasley qui se mit à décrire de manière imagée ce que lui inspirait les runes avec lesquelles il était rédigé, faisant rire toute la tablée.

Il n'y avait aucun paquet venant de Ginny. Les Weasley s'étaient contentés d'une boîte de Chocogrenouille offerte en leur nom à tous ("Mais pas au miens !" avait précisé Ron avant de se faire réprimander par sa mère). Dommage. Harry aurait trouvé la réaction de Cara intéressante. Cependant, il n'était même pas certain des intentions de la rouquine. Peut-être se faisait-il des idées.

La fête ne fut pas désagréable. Elle venait à point pour distraire Harry, Théodore et Cara de leurs recherches. Depuis l'attaque du Terrier, ils s'étaient enfermés à la bibliothèque pour réunir des informations sur Gungnir, le nom que Dumbledore avait lâché comme à regret pendant son entretien avec Harry. Il s'agissait de la lance perdue d'Odin. Mais ils n'avaient rien pu trouver de plus. Soit les références n'existaient pas, soit elles avaient été retirées de la bibliothèque. Et questionner Mrs Pince, l'austère bibliothécaire était exclu.

ooOO§OOoo

- Pour le peu que j'en sache, Odin est un dieu du panthéon viking, déclara Bill Weasley.

Harry et Théodore avaient réussi à mettre la main sur lui et à l'entraîner à l'écart pour l'interroger. La même démarche avec Sirius, puis Remus et enfin les jumeaux n'avait pas donné grand chose. Mais les deux jeunes gens voulaient tout tenter avant d'abandonner le sujet.

- Par contre, je ne sais rien sur sa lance. Et je pense pouvoir affirmer que je le saurais si les gobelins avaient un jour forgée une telle arme.

- Gungnir n'est pas une œuvre des gobelins ? demanda Nott.

- J'en suis à peu près certain, oui. Vous voulez que je me renseigne quand même auprès d'eux ? On ne sait jamais.

- Oui, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Merci Bill.

- Tu me remercieras plus tard Potter.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna en direction des étages. Les Weasley et les autres "invités" du château occupaient les quartiers de Gryffondor en attendant qu'on puisse leur trouver un nouveau logement, ce à quoi Dumbledore occupait une grande partie de son temps. Poudlard ne pouvait faire office de QG pour l'Ordre. Ou, en tout cas, ne le pourrait-il plus dès la rentrée de septembre.

- Ne nous voilà pas beaucoup plus avancé, grommela Nott.

- On ne sait jamais, dit Harry, les gobelins sont particulièrement doués pour la forge et ce genre de chose. S'il s'agit d'une arme antique, ils doivent en avoir entendu parler.

- Reste à savoir s'ils seront d'accord de partager leurs connaissances.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais si Bill Weasley n'est pas capable de les faire parler, personne ne le pourra. Ou peut-être Dumbledore. Mais lui ne nous transmettra pas les informations.

Harry s'engagea dans un passage secret qui descendait vers les cachots, Nott le suivit.

- Potter, tu penses toujours que c'est Dumbledore qui a fait disparaître les livres de la bibliothèque ?

- Qui d'autre ? Ce serait étonnant quand même que Poudlard ne contienne aucune information sur un objet magique de cette puissance.

- Ça dépend... Si c'est Bins qui s'occupe de réunir les ouvrages...

Harry ricana. Bins était effectivement quelqu'un de particulièrement sceptique. Un bon historien peut-être. Mais qui avait une conception très tranchée des légendes. Conception qu'on pouvait résumer à deux mots : tissu d'âneries.

- Ah vous êtes là les garçons !

Cara arrivait en sens inverse dans le passage.

- J'ai eu une réponse de ma mère, elle est d'accord. Mon père viendra nous chercher le 7 dans la matinée, que Dumbledore soit d'accord ou pas.

Harry se força à sourire. Cara semblait si contente qu'il puisse être là pour son anniversaire qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Pourtant, la perspective de rencontrer ses potentiels futurs beaux parents ne l'enthousiasmait vraiment pas. Une grosse pierre semblait lui être tombée au fond de l'estomac.

- Tu devrais aimer notre château Théo, c'est une vieille forteresse typiquement écossaise. Ça te changera du manoir de ton père.

Nott se mit à rire.

- Et c'est certainement mieux fréquenté aussi, dit-il.

oooOOO§§OOOooo

_**Ce qu'il s'est passé avant**_

**Première année**

Harry Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980, mit provisoirement fin le 31 octobre 1981 au règne de terreur de Lord Voldemort. Connu de tout le monde sorcier comme le "Survivant", il passa néanmoins son enfance chez ses derniers parents vivants, les Dursley. Maltraité pour sa différence par sa tante et son oncle, il n'apprit que le jour de son onzième anniversaire qu'il était sorcier de la bouche de Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie où il entra la même année.

A la gare de King's Cross, il fit la connaissance d'une grande partie de la famille Weasley puis dans le train celle de Drago Malefoy avec qui il développa immédiatement une antipathie réciproque et tenace. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'accepter la proposition du Choixpeau magique et d'être envoyé à Serpentard. Cela lui valut la remarque suivante de la part du vieil artefact : "C'est parce que tu as le courage de prendre cette décision que tu aurais fait un excellent Gryffondor." Cela marqua définitivement la fin de l'amitié naissante qui le liait à Ronald Weasley. Depuis, le plus jeune des frères Weasley lui voue une rancune tenace.

La répartition envoya également Cara Bant, Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Daphné Greengrass, Drago Malefoy, Théodore Nott, Pansy Parckinson et Blaise Zabini à Serpentard. Très vite deux camps se formèrent : l'un favorable à Harry regroupant Cara, Tracey (même si elle reste surtout une amie d'enfance de Cara) et Théodore, l'autre soumis à Drago Malefoy regroupant fondamentalement tous les autres. La "guerre" entre les deux factions ne connue de paix que dans les quartiers des Serpentard où Rogue maintenait une surveillance stricte pour éviter tout débordement.

Au cours de cette année, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Quirrell tenta de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale, caché dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il s'avéra qu'il agissait sous les ordres de ce qu'il restait de Voldemort à qui il prêtait même son corps. Ses projets furent contrecarrés par l'intervention de Harry, Théodore et Cara qui descendirent à sa suite dans le souterrain le jour où il passa à l'action.

Cette idée stupide et téméraire conforta dans le professeur Rogue dans ses préjugés concernant Harry. L'année n'en prit pas moins fin avec la victoire des Serpentards à la coupe des quatre maisons en raison des points que le trio rapporta suite à son expédition.

* * *

Désolé pour le retard, j'ai pensé à beaucoup trop de trucs hier pour me rappeler de publier. Enfin, voilà, c'est maintenant chose faite. ça vous a plu ?

La suite dans 15 jours (environ).


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Voir chapitre 1

Relecture : Dominos

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Le château des Bant**

La forteresse apparut bientôt, au bord de son lac, à la manière de Poudlard, mais entourée de larges douves. Le bâtiment principale haut de quatre étages et recouvert d'un toit de tuiles était encadré de deux ailes plus basses. Le mur d'enceinte s'en échappait pour former une cour intérieure. Un solide pont de pierres menait à la porte principale et une poterne s'ouvrait coté lac. On distinguait un chemin qui descendait jusqu'à un ponton de bois où s'amarrait une barque. L'édifice semblait d'une solidité à toute épreuve.

- C'est un héritage du coté de ma mère, expliquait Cara assise à coté de Harry dans la diligence qui les menait, eux et Nott, vers le château. Elle descend du clan MacLeod, c'est leur demeure ancestrale.

- Les MacLeod ?

Nott ouvrait de grands yeux étonnés.

- Ceux là même qu'on prétendit immortels en raison de leurs victoires improbables contre les clans rivaux au treizième siècle ?

- Eux-mêmes.

- Hé bien... Notre petite Cara est définitivement un sacré parti, même pour le Survivant.

La jeune fille rougit et Harry ne put que sourire, presque avec fatalisme.

La famille Bant était connue pour avoir des intérêts dans la plupart des grandes fabriques sorcières, notamment dans les brasseries qui produisaient la Bièraubeurre. C'était Adalvus Bant, le grand père de Cara, qui en 1965 avait été à l'origine du trust qui gérait, encore aujourd'hui, la Société de Balais de Course Nimbus, laquelle mettait sur le marché les excellents balais du même nom. Le père de Cara, Marcus, avait quant à lui la réputation d'un gestionnaire efficace et était un des rares sorciers à s'entendre avec les gobelins de Gringotts dans le domaine de la finance.

Harry en savait beaucoup moins sur les McLeod. Une riche famille qui, cependant, brillait plus par ses exploits guerriers du moyen-age que par sa réussite à l'époque contemporaine. Il pensait cependant se souvenir qu'ils étaient propriétaires de nombreux châteaux à travers le pays. Si le patrimoine des McLeod avait rejoint la fortune des Bant, Cara était effectivement un héritière particulièrement intéressante. Si un jour Harry la demandait en mariage, il allait faire de nombreux jaloux dans la bonne société sorcière.

En posant les yeux sur elle cependant, rien dans la douceur de ses traits ou la chaleur de son sourire n'indiquait l'orgueil qu'on rencontrait dans la plupart des familles de sorciers que Harry connaissait. Pas de trace de l'arrogance des Malefoy chez Cara, ni de la hauteur des Parkinson, pas même cet esprit de clan qui animait les Weasley. Le jeune homme se prit à espérer ne pas retrouver ces défauts chez les parents de son amie.

ooOO§OOoo

Goutte à goutte, l'humidité s'écoulait à coté du grand loup, produisant un son mat et régulier en heurtant la pierre. Immobile depuis des jours, Fenrir connu un premier frémissement qui s'estompa tout aussi vite. L'eau continua à tomber du plafond pendant de longues heures. Le loup frémit à nouveau, son corps puissant tressauta une dernière fois. Enfin, Fenrir ouvrit un œil. Cela faisait longtemps, très longtemps, qu'on ne l'avait pas tué. Mais la mort restait un concept bien trop humain pour l'affecter durablement, lui qui avait vaincu Odin et s'était approprié sa lance.

Le loup gigantesque se remit lentement sur ses pattes et s'ébroua. Il ne se tourna même pas vers l'autel. Il savait que Gungnir n'y était plus. Nul besoin de vérifier. Fenrir sortit de sa forteresse. Il n'avait plus parcouru Midgard depuis des siècles, mais l'heure de la chasse avait à nouveau sonné. Le loup s'élança au galop, droit vers la mer en contrebas, foulant au pied les restes de son armée vaincue. Si la mort ne pouvait l'arrêter, la mer n'était rien sur sa route. Sans ralentir, il courut sur sa surface, droit vert l'ouest, droit vers l'ancienne Bretagne.

ooOO§OOoo

- Harry Potter ! Ravi de vous rencontrer enfin mon garçon. Cara nous a tellement parlés de vous.

Mr et Mrs Bant les avaient accueillis à la descente de la diligence de Poudlard. Aucun doute là-dessus, la jeune fille tenait beaucoup de sa mère. Les mêmes cheveux bruns, les mêmes yeux gris. Par contre, elle était d'une taille plus proche de son père. Plus petit que sa femme (elle le dépassait d'une bonne tête) Marius Bant avait un sourire rieur (le même que Cara avait parfois), mais un regard pénétrant qui ne quitta pas celui de Harry tandis qu'il lui serrait la main. Un petit quelque chose de Dumbledore, songea le jeune homme.

Tina Bant le salua avec moins de chaleur, embrassa brièvement sa fille et les invita à entrer. Pratiquement oublié, Nott suivit le mouvement. Pas mécontent de ne pas être le centre d'attention des parents de Cara.

L'anniversaire de la jeune fille était pour le lendemain. Finalement, Dumbledore ne s'était pas opposé à ce que Harry soit présent pour l'évènement et il avait fourni une diligence de Poudlard pour le trajet, évitant à Mr Bant l'obligation de se déplacer. Le vieux mage avait également envoyé plusieurs membres de l'Ordre pour une surveillance discrète du voyage. Mais cela Harry ne pouvait que le supposer, en l'occurrence avec raison.

Mrs Bant les guida dans l'un des trois salons que comptait le bâtiment principal, le plus petit et le plus chaleureux, situé au premier étage coté lac. Sur l'invitation de la maîtresse des lieux, ils prirent place autour de la table basse dans de confortables fauteuils. Le thé fut servit par un petit, mais enthousiaste, elfe de maison qui se montra très content de revoir Cara.

La conversation s'engagea sur l'année à venir et sur les ASPIC prévus pour juin. Cara eu droit à une batterie de conseils prodigués sur un ton sévère par sa mère qui inclut Harry et Théodore dans le débat sans formalité. Les deux jeunes gens se crurent l'espace d'un instant devant une version plus jeune du professeur McGonagall. Cara semblait pour sa part parfaitement blasée.

- Et vous Harry, qu'avez-vous prévu pour votre mémoire ? demanda Mr Bant.

La participation aux examens d'ASPIC était conditionnée à la présentation d'un mémoire de recherche.

- Je ne sais pas encore, Monsieur, répondit-il sincèrement. Je ne me suis pas encore posé la question.

Il s'attendit à une remarque de la mère de son amie. Rien ne vint, qu'un regard acéré. Mr Bant lui sourit.

- Vous avez encore le temps, déclara-t-il.

Harry se sentait gêné. Une sorte de barrière s'élevait progressivement entre lui et les parents de Cara. Il n'y avait plus rien de son assurance habituelle dans son maintien ou dans sa voix. La conversation avait roulé sur un autre sujet, mais il ne la suivait que d'une oreille distraite. Mr Bant parlait presque tout seul, encouragé par les brèves réponses de Nott ou les sourires de Cara qui s'adressaient en fait à Harry, comme pour tenter de le rassurer. Mais plus le temps passait, moins il se sentait sûr de lui. Ce n'était pas la conversation en elle-même qui posait problème, mais plutôt ce qu'on ne disait pas. Mrs Bant en particulier semblait le jauger d'un œil critique. Et plus le temps passait, plus Mr Bant lui rappelait Dumbledore. Ce fut finalement le retour du petit elfe, qui répondait au nom de Toopy, annonçant le diner, qui le sauva. Le fait de devoir bouger, quitter son fauteuil, se lever, fracassa la barrière comme un coup de marteau. Plus de deux heures s'étaient écoulés, il n'avait quasiment rien suivi de la conversation. Cela partait plutôt mal pour une première rencontre avec les parents de sa petite amie...

ooOO§OOoo

- Harry !

Cara avançait vers le jeune homme. Ses cheveux étaient toujours noués en la longue tresse qu'elle portait depuis le matin et que Harry n'aimait pas. Cela lui donnait un air trop sérieux, trop proche de celui de sa mère. Ça la vieillissait. Il n'avait rien dit cependant et, de nouveau, il se contenta de sourire sans faire de remarque sur sa coiffure.

- J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi, dit-il. Mais je voulais te le donner à l'abri de la surveillance de tes parents. Ils ne m'ont pas lâché depuis que nous sommes arrivés.

Il avait réussit à s'éclipser pendant que Mr Bant faisait goûter à Nott une certaine sorte de whisky pur feu. Nott père était semblait-il un grand amateur de ce genre de boisson et Mr Bant pensait que le fils partageait ce goût. Théodore abhorrait tout ce qui pouvait venir de son père, mais il n'avait pu refuser sous peine de vexer leur hôte.

Depuis la veille, Harry avait subi un interrogatoire en règle (bien que dissimulé sous la bonhomie de Mr Bant). Il s'y était attendu. Mais ajouté à cela les regards suspicieux de Mrs Bant et leur apparente volonté de l'empêcher de voir Cara en tête à tête, il avait fini par en être passablement agacé et ne regrettait pas de devoir retourner à Poudlard le lendemain.

- On devrait rentrer, dit Cara. Mes parents vont nous chercher. Enfin, ma mère surtout.

Harry avait choisi les remparts pour lui donner rendez-vous. Il se tenait sur l'arche qui surplombait la porte principale.

- Je te donne ton cadeau et on rentre, déclara-t-il.

Ses yeux brillaient et il souriait largement. Il sortit de sa poche un pendentif en argent qu'il accrocha délicatement autour du cou de son amie. Il s'ornait d'une petite émeraude en guise d'amulette.

- J'avais pensé à la faire enchanter, dit-il. Mais finalement, je me suis dit qu'elle t'irait très bien comme ça.

- Elle est magnifique. Merci.

- Ce n'est pas grand chose, tu sais ?

Cara fit rouler la pierre entre ses doigts, l'examinant attentivement.

- Pas grand chose ? Ça doit valoir au bas mot dans les quatre cent galions !

- Chut ! Ça ne se fait pas de donner le prix d'un cadeau, sourit Harry.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec lassitude, mais elle le laissa l'embrasser et se blottit dans ses bras.

- Merci, répéta-t-elle contre son cou.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte.

- Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, dit-elle. Mes parents...

- Ils m'agacent tes parents !

Cara qui ne s'attendait pas à autant de véhémence recula d'un pas.

- J'aimerais juste être tranquille avec toi deux minutes, souffla Harry, honteux de s'être emporté.

Il fit un pas en avant et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Cara qui semblait attendre des explications.

- C'est vrai non ? Je n'ai pas rêvé. Depuis qu'on est ici, ils ne nous ont pas lâché une seconde. Ils ont peur de ce que je pourrais te faire ?

- Mais enfin Harry, ce sont mes parents ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Presque tout ce qu'ils savent de toi sont les rumeurs que relaie la gazette. Et tu seras bien le premier à reconnaître qu'elles ne sont pas flatteuses à ton égard.

- Tu n'essaies pas de me dire qu'ils croient à ce que raconte Skeeter et les autres ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Sinon, crois-moi, ils ne t'auraient pas laisser mettre un seul pied ici. Tu penses bien que moi aussi je leur ai parlés de toi.

- Oh, oh ! En des termes plus élogieux que ceux de la gazette j'espère.

- Devine !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle l'embrassa.

- Bon, on peut rentrer maintenant ?

Il y avait tant d'exaspération dans le ton de son amie que Harry préféra obtempérer. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il s'était attendu à ce genre d'attitude de la part des parents de Cara (ce qui expliquait probablement son malaise initial), mais vivre quelque chose est toujours plus difficile que de l'imaginer.

ooOO§OOoo

- Ça ne nous avance pas à grand chose finalement...

- On sait déjà que ce n'est pas une arme gobeline. Ça doit pas courir les rues les armes magiques forgées par des sorciers.

- Nott, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est forcément des sorciers qui l'ont fabriquée ?

Théodore, Harry et Cara se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Bill Weasley les avait arrêté sur le chemin pour leur faire part du résultat de ses recherches auprès des gobelins. Voilà deux jours que les jeunes gens étaient de retour à Poudlard, et dans le château presque désert, hanté seulement par les Weasley dont l'humeur n'avait rien de réjouissante, ils avaient plus que jamais l'impression d'être tenus à l'écart. D'autant plus que toute référence à Gungnir semblait effectivement avoir disparue de la bibliothèque. Mme Pince, à qui de toute façon le nom ne disait rien, n'était pas du genre coopérative lorsqu'il s'agissait de quitter les ouvrages éducatifs classiques. Ils n'avait donc pas pu avoir accès à la réserve, où de toute façon, ils n'espéraient rien trouver.

Les informations de Bill n'apportaient pas grand chose à leur réflexion. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas une arme forgée par les gobelins. Ceux que le jeune Weasley avait interrogé étaient catégoriques. Ils se montraient d'ailleurs dubitatifs quant à l'existence d'un objet aussi puissant qui ne serait pas sorti de leurs propres forges. Si Bill ne l'avait pas vu à l'œuvre, lui-même aurait pu se laisser convaincre tant ils en semblaient persuadés.

Au tournant d'un couloir, Nott fut soudain percuté par une tornade rousse. Le choc manqua de le jeter au sol. Il y eut un concert de jurons et pas mal de confusion puis les jeunes gens reconnurent Ginny Weasley qui se massait le crâne.

- Ah c'est vous, grogna-t-elle en levant les yeux.

Nott lui répondit par un regard noir, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il s'écarta même pour laisser passer la jeune rousse qui lui lança un coup d'œil étrange avant de disparaître dans les étages.

- Hé, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon grand ? demanda Cara en riant. T'en fais une tête !

- T'occupe ! Et allez-y sans moi, je vous rejoins.

Il s'en fut à son tour dans les étages, sur les traces de Ginny Weasley, laissant Harry perplexe. Cara rit de plus bel en voyant la tête de son ami.

- En gros, expliqua-t-elle, soit il est parti lui passer la bordé de sa vie – et elle ne l'aurait pas volée – soit il la trouve à son goût. Et crois-moi, on a pas fini de l'avoir dans les jambes la Weasley, si c'est ça.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à lui reprocher ?

- Mais enfin Harry ! Tu as dû remarquer la façon dont elle te regarde ?

- C'est possible en effet, admit le jeune homme qui, satisfait de ne pas s'être trompé sur la jalousie de Cara, avait peine à ne pas sourire. Mais est-ce que moi je la regarde de cette manière ?

Elle eut un sourire penaud. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'enfoncer le clou.

- Et puis, il se pourrait bien qu'avant longtemps tu n'aies plus à t'en faire pour ce genre de chose. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Seulement si j'ai raison ! Et d'abord, pourquoi Nott irait s'intéresser à elle ?

- Parce que son arrière train est très agréable à l'œil ?

- Harry ! Tu n'es pas possible.

Mais elle riait et il se joignit à son rire.

- Tu sais, toi aussi tu n'es plutôt agréable à regarder.

- Harry !

- Allez, viens, invita le jeune homme en la prenant par la main.

Il l'entraina dans l'escalier, dans la direction opposée à celle de la bibliothèque.

- On ne devait pas chercher des informations sur les armes magiques non gobelines ? demanda Cara.

- J'en ai marre de la bibliothèque, affirma Harry. De toute façon, on perd notre temps là-bas. Si les livres existent sur le sujet, Dumbledore a fait le ménage correctement et on ne les retrouvera pas s'il ne veut pas qu'on les trouve.

Il entraîna Cara dans le parc. Le soleil était radieux. Une brise légère rafraîchissait agréablement l'atmosphère. Main dans la main, les deux jeunes gens entamèrent une promenade autour du lac. Un long tentacule émergea comme pour leur souhaiter le bonjour puis le calamar géant retourna à ses affaires.

- Accordons-nous une pause, proposa Harry. Oublions pour quelques jours ces histoires de lance, d'Ordre et de Mangemorts.

Il s'était arrêté et tenait les mains de Cara dans les siennes, le visage particulièrement grave.

- J'ai seulement envie d'être avec toi pendant que je le peux encore, dit-il, d'oublier la prophétie ne serait-ce que quelques semaines. Je voudrais n'être que quelqu'un de normal, juste pour un moment.

Cara lui sourit.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas certaine que je t'aimerais autant si tu n'étais que quelqu'un de normal.

Elle rit, passa un bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'il posait le sien sur ses épaules et ils reprirent leur marche.

- C'est d'accord, dit-elle. Jusqu'à la rentrée, oublions que tu dois sauver le monde. Il sera bien temps alors de trouver un moyen de te garder en vie.

Il y avait un peu d'amertume dans cette dernière phrase, mais elle la chassa d'un rire léger.

- Et puis, continua-t-elle, le temps est magnifique et nous logeons dans la demeure la plus sûre de Grande Bretagne. On peut bien en profiter un peu.

oooOOO§§OOOooo

_**Ce qu'il s'est passé avant**_

**Deuxième année**

Le 1er septembre 1992, Harry Potter fit sa rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard pour une deuxième année qu'il attendait avec enthousiasme. Cependant, les choses tournèrent mal dès King Cross lorsque le passage menant au quai 93/4 refusa de le laisser passer. Il fut récupéré par les parents Weasley alors qu'il ne pouvait se décider sur une conduite à tenir. Dumbledore prévenu envoya Rogue pour le récupérer par cheminette au Terrier. L'arrivée du _célèbre_ Harry Potter au milieu du banquet de bienvenue, escorté par un Rogue plus renfrogné que jamais fut commentée pendant les trois premières semaines de cours et singée par Drago Malefoy jusqu'à ce que Harry, n'y tenant plus, provoque l'affrontement au milieu d'un couloir. Ce fut Rogue qui intervint et leur infligea une retenue tous les samedis jusqu'à Halloween.

Harry participa aux essais pour devenir attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Drago Malefoy concourut contre lui, amenant la promesse de pouvoir remplacer tous les balais de l'équipe par des Nimbus 2001 (au frais de son père) s'il était pris. Marcus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe, se retrouva devant le problème de devoir choisir entre un attrapeur de génie et la possibilité d'offrir des nouveaux balais à son équipe. Cette année là, il choisit Drago Malefoy bien qu'il dut le regretter quand l'équipe de Serpentard finit dernière du championnat, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis une centaine d'années.

Le soir d'Halloween, alors que Harry et Malefoy sortait de leur dernière retenue en compagnie de Rogue, ils trouvèrent la chatte du concierge Mr. Rusard suspendue dans un couloir du deuxième étage, apparemment sans vie. Il s'avéra finalement qu'elle était pétrifiée. Quelques temps plus tard, Colin Crivey, un Gryffondor et Nick-quasi-sans-tête, le fantôme de cette maison furent découverts, pétrifiés à leur tour.

La rumeur sur l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets sembla confirmée et Harry fut définitivement considéré comme l'héritier de Serpentard. Non seulement, il était de cette maison, mais il avait également eu une altercation avec Rusard, puis avec Crivey, juste avant qu'on découvre Miss Teigne et le garçon pétrifié. Lorsqu'on découvrit, par hasard, au cour d'un club de duel, que Harry était Fourchelangue, plus personne ne douta de la rumeur sauf Théodore et Cara (laquelle se disputa même avec son amie Tracey à ce propos).

La dernière victime de l'année fut la Gryffondor Hermione Granger qu'on retrouva pétrifiée, un miroir à la main sur le seuil de la bibliothèque. Quand Harry et Théodore apprirent que les coqs d'Hagrid, lequel avait été emmené à Azkaban par le ministre Fudge, avaient tous été tués, ils comprirent enfin que la créature qui rodait dans les couloirs et que Harry entendait parfois était un basilic.

Peu avant la fin de l'année, Ginny Weasley fut capturée par l'héritier et emmenée dans la chambre. Son frère Ron, qui avait retrouvé dans les mains d'Hermione une page de livre déchirée sur les basilics, tenta de traîner le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, l'incompétent Gilderoy Lockhart dans une opération de sauvetage. Théodore, Cara et Harry, qui avaient entre temps découvert que la victime de l'héritier, morte lors de la dernière ouverture de la chambre, était Mimi Geignarde, le fantôme hantant les toilettes du deuxième étage, les interceptèrent. S'en suivit une confrontation durant laquelle Lockhart reçu de plein fouet son propre sortilège d'amnésie et finalement, ce fut Harry et Cara qui descendirent dans la chambre dont il avait trouvé l'entrée dans les toilettes de Mimi. Théodore, blessé dans la bagarre, ramena un Ron inconscient et prévint les professeurs de cette expédition.

Dans la chambre, Harry et Cara furent confronté à une résurgence psychique d'un Voldemort adolescent et au basilic lui-même. Cela aurait pu mal tourner si les professeurs McGonagall, Rogue et Flitwick n'étaient pas intervenus pour neutraliser le monstre. Au cours du combat, Harry détruisit la résurgence en poignardant le journal d'où elle était sortie avec un des crochets du monstrueux serpent.

Ginny Weasley fut donc ramenée, inconsciente, mais vivante, à l'infirmerie et la chambre fut définitivement fermée. Dumbledore retrouva ses fonctions qu'il avait dues abandonner après la pétrification d'Hermione Granger et toutes les victimes du basilic purent être soignées. Au passage, Harry, Théodore et Cara trouvèrent moyen de réussir avec brio leurs examens et de libérer l'elfe Dobby, qui, voulant protéger Harry du complot, avait fermé la barrière sur le quai de la gare. Sans preuve de son implication, Malefoy père, ancien propriétaire de Dobby et du journal trouvé par Ginny Weasley s'en sortit sans dommage.

* * *

Bon, je m'en suis enfin sorti avec ff... j'ai du finalement exporter le fichier en html pour qu'il passe. Enfin, il est en ligne c'est l'essentiel. J'espère que vous avez apprécié sa lecture et excusez-moi pour le retard !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 – Le professeur Richard**

Disclaimer : Voir en-tête du chapitre 1

Merci à Domino pour la relecture du chapitre !

Un petit mot aussi pour remercier les quelques-uns qui ont et/ou commenté mon travail. Ça fait toujours très plaisir.

* * *

Théodore entra dans la salle commune de Serpentard et retrouva Harry et Cara, confortablement installés dans des fauteuils. Penché l'un vers l'autre, ils conversaient à voix basse, profitant de leur dernière soirée avant l'arrivée des autres élèves et l'augmentation considérable de l'excitation au sein du château. Le jeune homme s'installa près de ses amis.

- Alors ? Elle est enfin partie ?

- A l'instant, avec toute sa famille. Ça a été un peu compliqué d'installer tout ce monde dans une voiture moldue. Je pense que Mr. Weasley l'a un peu trafiquée pour faire de la place.

Depuis quelques jours, Théodore sortait avec Ginny Weasley, avec pour effet que Harry ne l'avait plus beaucoup vu autrement qu'en compagnie de la jeune rousse. Il fallait avouer que la jeune fille ne manquait pas de charme, mais Harry prenait bien garde de ne pas le répéter en présence de Cara.

- Tu sais, dit celle-ci, je crois bien qu'elle n'a accepté que pour rendre son frère dingue.

Nott soupira.

- C'est aussi ce que je crois, avoua-t-il. En tout cas, c'est ça qui a emporté sa décision.

- Et toi, pourquoi t'es-tu intéressé à elle ? demanda Harry. Tu n'es jamais le dernier à te payer la tête des Gryffondors.

- A part le fait qu'elle a un corps sublime ?

Harry sourit et Cara leva les yeux au ciel, lassée d'entendre vanter les mérites du physique de la benjamine Weasley.

- A part ça, oui.

- Et bien, reprit Nott en faisant mine de se creuser la tête. Envie d'exotisme j'imagine. Je commençais à me lasser de ces airs hautains propres aux filles de Serpentard, et de leur froideur aussi, probablement. Je dis pas ça pour toi Cara, mais comme je ne voulais pas d'ennuis avec le jeune homme ici présent...

Ce fut au tour de Harry de lever les yeux vers le plafond tandis que Cara réprimait un léger rire et inclinait la tête pour remercier Nott du compliment, non sans un brin d'ironie.

- En tout cas, demain, fini la tranquillité. Pour nous tous, soupira Harry.

- Ne te plains pas trop, tu vas pouvoir recommencer à humilier Malefoy. Et pas qu'au Quidditch !

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je l'aurais jeté de l'équipe depuis longtemps, dit Harry. Mais c'est qu'il est plutôt bon à sa manière. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de chercher quelqu'un de meilleur que lui pendant les essais, mais j'ai peu d'espoir.

- Il aura peut-être quelque chose d'autre à faire que de jouer au Quidditch, proposa Cara. Je ne pense pas qu'il en reste là après son échec de l'année dernière.

- On a aucune preuve contre lui, lâcha Nott avec amertume.

- Mais nous sommes sûrs qu'il est impliqué...

- Non Cara, coupa Harry. Nous SAVONS qu'il est impliqué. Et Dumbledore aussi. Mais ce vieux fou espère encore le ramener de notre coté.

- Pour ça, il faudrait peut-être que tu cesses de t'en prendre à lui.

- Je ne fais pas ça gratuitement, expliqua le jeune homme. Je le provoque pour qu'il fasse une bêtise qui le mettrait définitivement sur le carreau. Parce qu'un jour, il s'en prendra à nous. Et je préférerais ne pas l'avoir dans mon dortoir quand il se décidera.

Cara accepta ces explications, mais elle doutait que ce soit réellement la seule raison qui pousse Harry à ridiculiser Drago Malefoy à la moindre occasion. Les deux jeunes gens se détestaient assez pour ne pas avoir besoin de prétexte pour se battre, même pas celui de se retrouver des deux cotés opposés d'un champ de bataille. Nott, quant à lui, riait beaucoup des déconfitures du blond et cela lui suffisait pour soutenir son ami.

- A ce propos, Théodore, tu as pu voir avec ta copine pour demain ? demanda Harry.

- Elle a fourni la poudre à Peeves, il lui en devait une. Je vous déconseille d'ailleurs de ne pas trainer dans le hall à l'arrivée des diligences. Je doute que notre esprit frappeur se contente de viser Malefoy.

ooOO§OOoo

La grande salle commençait à se remplir quand Nott entra hilare. Il se dirigea vers ses amis qui étaient déjà à leur place.

- C'est fait, dit-il entre deux ricanements. Malefoy a les cheveux d'un bleu bien voyant, le même que celui que prenait la nappe lors de l'anniversaire de Harry. Par contre, il y a eut des dommages collatéraux. Tracey a filé aux toilettes pour se débarrasser d'une chevelure d'un jaune canari très réussi. Je lui ai glissée discrètement l'antidote quand je l'ai croisée, mais elle risque de bouder un peu ces prochains jours.

Drago Malefoy entra alors encadré par ses deux gorilles habituels, Crabbe et Goyle, qui arboraient respectivement une teinture orange et rose bonbon. Harry éclata d'un rire sonore et s'écroula sur la table, les larmes aux yeux. Pour la quatrième fois de la soirée déjà, Cara leva les yeux vers le plafond magique qui figurait une nuit calme, mais nuageuse.

Malefoy aperçu Harry. Il s'avança, la main crispée dans sa poche, menaçant. Mais le regard de Rogue se posa sur lui depuis la table des professeurs et il renonça. Il prit place à l'autre bout de la table des Serpentards et n'accorda plus un regard à Harry.

- Il n'y a qu'une chose qui est dommage, dit Nott. C'est que s'il les avaient eu vert, on aurait pu le vanner pendant des semaines. Parce que là, il est vraiment vert de rage...

Harry éclata de rire à nouveau, mais il du se reprendre très vite car McGonagall apportait le Choixpeau.

La répartition commença et chaque maison eut droit à son lot de nouveaux qui paraissaient plus petits chaque année. C'est pourtant nous qui vieillissons, se rappelait Harry en ce genre de circonstances. Chaque fois qu'il voyait les premières années s'avancer, tremblantes, vers le tabouret bancal où reposait le vieux chapeau tout rapiécé, il se revoyait dans cette même situation. Sûrement avait-il été aussi pâle et terrorisé que ces gamins. Cela, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Mais il se remémorait sans peine les paroles du Choixpeau et cette volonté subite de faire ses preuves qui l'avait poussé à désirer aller à Serpentard, où pourtant Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle l'avaient précédé.

A l'époque, il n'avait pas encore remarqué Cara, cette petite brune à queue de cheval qui discutait vivement, mais à voix basse, avec une Tracey Davis encore loin de la blonde pulpeuse qu'elle était devenue à l'adolescence. Il se souvenait avoir prit place à coté de Nott sur ce même banc, en face de Pansy Parkinson qui lui avait sourit. De ce sourire dont elle usait encore aujourd'hui avec Drago, qu'elle croyait charmant, mais qui lui donnait l'air d'une jument atteinte d'une rage de dent

Cette première année passée à Serpentard n'avait pas été de tout repos. D'abord Malefoy avait pris sa répartition comme un affront personnel. Il avait tenté de monter tous les autres gamins de leur année contre lui. Il n'y était pas arrivé avec Nott qui était un solitaire, ni avec Cara, qui avait même accepté de faire équipe avec lui en potion. Et pourtant Rogue semblait le haïr tout particulièrement et s'acharnait autant sur lui que sur ceux qui semblaient un peu trop proche de lui. Ses relations avec l'acariâtre professeur de potions s'étaient améliorées avec le temps, et il n'avait plus quitté Cara depuis lors.

Il sentit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. Elle n'ignorait rien de la nostalgie que provoquait chez lui la répartition. C'était le genre de chose qu'il ne pouvait lui cacher. Bien que pour les autres, il avait probablement l'air aussi froid que d'habitude. En tout cas, il l'espérait.

McGonagall reprit le tabouret et le Choixpeau et les emmena hors de la grande salle. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Harry remarqua qu'il y avait une place vide à la table des professeurs. Il n'y avait pas de nouvelles têtes. Le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'était pas encore arrivé. Dumbledore se leva pour le traditionnel "bon appétit" qui ouvrait le banquait de bienvenue et les plats apparurent sur la table. Harry n'avait pas très faim, mais il fit l'effort de manger comme à l'accoutumée pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

ooOO§OOoo

Le professeur Richard entra dans la salle avec plusieurs minutes de retard. Il ne s'excusa pas et se contenta de s'installer à son bureau pour jauger ses élèves. Les Serpentard de septième année partageaient ce cours avec ceux des autres maisons qui avaient choisis de poursuivre la défense contre les forces du mal aux ASPIC. Il y avait là tous les Gryffondor, la plupart des Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ainsi que Harry, Théodore, Tracey et Cara. La "bande à Malefoy" avait préféré s'abstenir. Cela ne signifiait cependant pas qu'il régnait moins de tension dans la pièce qu'en présence du blond et de ses fidèles. Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor se haïssaient par principe, et ces derniers jours, Ron Weasley avait des raisons très personnelles d'en vouloir, en particulier, à Théodore.

Richard était arrivé le lendemain du banquet de bienvenue. Les troisièmes années de Serdaigle qui se rendaient aux serres pour un cours de botanique matinal avaient pu le voir se présenter à pied aux grandes portes du château, enveloppé dans une longue cape noir, capuchon rabattu jusque sur ses yeux. Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient sortis l'accueillir et il avait immédiatement pris possession de sa salle de classe.

D'après les informations que Harry avait pues récupérer, il était quelque peu lunatique, jamais à l'heure, mais extraordinairement doué dans sa matière. Ce que les plus jeunes, et même la plupart des septièmes années présentes dans la salle, ne pouvait remarquer en revanche, c'était l'aura... l'aura de "puissance" (à défaut d'un autre mot) qui se dégageait de l'homme, par ailleurs quelconque au niveau physique. Il avait les yeux aussi pétillants que Dumbledore et quelque chose dans son maintien donnait envie de se tenir en dehors de son chemin. Sa présence, au lieu d'amener le calme dans la salle, n'avait fait que renforcer la tension qui y régnait déjà.

- Bien, jeunes gens... commença le nouveau professeur, faisant immédiatement taire ceux qui osaient encore chuchoter entre eux, vous êtes donc en septième année... Je dois vous avouer que je m'en réjouis. Je commençais à me lasser de la théorie qu'on me demande d'enseigner à vos camarades. Inutile, donc, de sortir vos livres, nous allons passer directement à la pratique.

Hermione Granger dut ranger à regret la pile de gros manuels qu'elle avait entassée sur son pupitre. Cara leva les yeux vers le plafond avec lassitude, faisant sourire Harry.

- Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite que ceux qui craignent de recevoir quelques coups peuvent quitter immédiatement ce cours pour ne plus y revenir, reprit le professeur Richard. Mettez-vous en rang s'il-vous-plaît, j'aimerais juger de vos capacités avant toute chose.

D'un geste négligent de sa baguette, il envoya les chaises et les tables s'aligner le long des murs et dégagea un espace au centre de la salle de classe. Il n'avait pas quitté son siège, il posa même ses pieds sur son bureau, prenant ses aises.

- J'aimerais que deux d'entre vous me fassent une petite démonstration de ce qu'ils ont appris, expliqua le professeur. Tiens, Mr Nott et Mr Weasley, avancez s'il-vous-plaît.

Harry sourit à Théodore.

- Essais de ne pas trop l'abîmer, souffla-t-il faisant ricaner son condisciple.

Le Serpentard fit face au frère de sa petite amie qui semblait tout heureux de pouvoir exprimer sa rancœur au grand jour.

- Quand vous voulez, Messieurs, indiqua Richard.

Ron hurla presque aussitôt la formule d'un sortilège de désarmement. Théodore répondit en catastrophe en dressant un bouclier. Il y eut un grand crac et le Serpentard s'écroula en arrière, soufflé par la puissance du sort du Gryffondor. Surpris, il n'en avait pas moins conservé sa baguette et le sortilège d'entrave qu'il lança tout en se relevant frappa Weasley de plein fouet. Il y eut des cris du coté des filles de Poufsouffle, mi horrifiés, mi impressionnés. Les exclamations des Gryffondors étaient en revanche clairement hostiles.

- Il l'a fait exprès, dit Cara à mi-voix, de choisir Théodore et Ron.

- Je crois aussi, répondit Harry sur le même ton. Mais je ne vois pas comment il a su qu'ils ne se supportent pas.

Richard avait déjà libéré Ronald du sortilège d'un mouvement de baguette.

- Bien... très bien... Reprenez vos places s'ils-vous-plaît.

Les tables et les chaises retournèrent d'elles-mêmes à leur position initiale. Une fois que tout le monde fut de nouveau installé, le professeur reprit la parole, obtenant un silence immédiat.

- J'aimerais que vous réfléchissiez à la question suivante, jeunes gens : pourquoi Mr. Nott est-il tombé à la renverse alors que Mr Weasley n'a lancé qu'un sortilège de désarmement ?

Il y eut un silence au milieu duquel, le doigt bien entraîné de Granger fila vers le plafond.

- Miss Granger ?

- C'est à cause des effets secondaires du sortilège, Monsieur.

- En effet Miss Granger, quelqu'un pourrait-il expliciter cette réponse ? Quelqu'un d'autre si possible.

Le bras d'Hermione retomba mollement. Cara émit un ricanement discret.

- Miss Bant peut-être ? demanda Richard.

La jeune fille n'hésita que le temps de formuler une réponse. Le sujet était particulièrement vaste.

- Pour répondre à la question, déclara Cara sur un ton professoral, il faut d'abord préciser qu'il existe deux types de sortilèges : les sortilèges dit "de volonté" et les sortilèges à effet. Les premiers sont plus basiques et dépendent exclusivement de la puissance de l'utilisateur. Les seconds ne sont que peu influencés par celui qui les lance, en tout cas pour leur effet principal. Par contre, ils ont encore quelques particularités qui les rapprochent des sortilèges de volonté dans le sens où l'énergie que le lanceur mettra dans leur utilisation peut provoquer des effets secondaires. Dans le cas de l'expeliarmus, c'est un effet de répulsion qui apparaît, généralement quand l'on ne maîtrise pas sa force ou qu'on se concentre mal sur le but premier du sort.

Même Granger ne sembla pas être prête à croire que quelqu'un puisse en savoir autant sur un sujet qui n'était en principe pas abordé avant le dernier trimestre des ASPIC. Le professeur, cependant, se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Vous qualifiez les sorts de volonté de plus basiques, reprit-il, j'aurais pour ma part tendance à les voir comme plus primitifs. Plus proche de la magie brute, pourrait-on dire. Mais votre résumé était fondamentalement correct. Si vous le voulez bien, nous allons approfondir la question et d'ici le prochain cours, j'aimerais que vous soyez tous capable d'en tirer les conséquences pratiques...

ooOO§OOoo

- Il est bizarre ce prof, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Comment ça ?

Harry préférait entendre les impressions de Cara avant de formuler les siennes. Car, en effet, "bizarre", était exactement le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Les deux jeunes gens entrèrent dans leur salle commune. Théodore était parti à la recherche de sa rouquine de petite amie, non sans avoir promis de ne pas provoquer Ron plus que nécessaire.

- Et bien, reprit Cara, j'ai l'impression qu'il savait que je connaissais la réponse. Il ne m'a pas interrogée parce que j'ai ri d'Hermione, mais parce que je pouvais donner les explications qu'il attendait. Et puis, tu as remarqué qu'il semblait deviner nos noms tout seul ? Il ne nous a jamais demandé qui on était avant de nous donner la parole. Je veux bien qu'il ait pris les noms de Ron et de Théodore sur la liste de classe. Mais comment savait-il que c'était Granger ou moi qu'il interrogeait ?

- On était assis à coté de Nott, formula prudemment Harry. Et Granger, à coté de Weasley. Il en a peut-être déduit qui on était. Après tout, nous formons clairement des groupes. Il s'est peut-être renseigné auprès des autres profs.

- Oui, mais Parvati Patil alors ?

La jeune indienne avait du subir un interrogatoire poussé sur ce qu'elle savait en matière de duel et en était sortie toute tremblante.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule paire de jumelle dans la classe. Ça lui laissait une chance sur deux de tomber juste. C'est peut-être de la chance.

Ils se laissèrent tomber dans les fauteuils qu'ils occupaient d'habitude, dans un coin de la salle commune d'où il pouvait tenir à l'œil tout ceux qui s'y trouvaient.

- Écoute Cara, je suis d'accord avec toi pour dire que ces gars n'est pas clair. Mais pour l'instant nous n'avons rien de concret, tu ne crois pas ? A part le fait qu'il connaisse nos noms et que sa présence jette un froid. Il n'est pas loin de me rappeler Dumbledore, ou même Voldemort, dans sa façon d'influencer sur les gens qui l'approchent. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le théâtre que nous fait Rogue en claquant la porte du cachot. Mais ça ne nous apprend pas grand chose, si ce n'est que c'est un puissant sorcier. Pour un prof. de défense, c'est un minimum. Ça fait du bien de ne pas récupérer les incapables habituels.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire... En tout cas, c'est comme si on le percevait avec un sens supplémentaire. Peut-être de la legilimancie ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas essayé de le sonder, dit-il. Je n'ai pas osé. Mais je n'ai sentis aucune attaque contre mon esprit. S'il est legilimancien, il est sacrément doué. Depuis le temps que je pratique l'occlumancie, j'arrive même à sentir Dumbledore maintenant.

- Bref, soupira Cara, ça fait un mystère de plus à ajouter à la liste. Au moins celui-là ne nous obligera pas à passer encore des heures en bibliothèque. Je doute qu'on trouve quelque chose sur ce gars.

- Je vais quand même essayer les journaux et les archives des anciens élèves. Tu lui donnes quoi ? Trente, quarante ans ?

- Quelque chose entre les deux.

- Bien alors je commencerai à chercher entre 1950 et 1970. Puis j'élargirais un peu. On verra bien.

- Tu veux y aller tout de suite ?

Harry sourit.

- Tout de suite, je pensais plutôt t'embrasser.

Et il se pencha sur Cara pour lui prendre un baiser qu'elle lui céda de bonne grâce.

ooOO§OOoo

- Ha ! Vous êtes là.

- Salut Théodore, dit Cara.

Harry se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Toujours le même depuis sept ans.

- Vous étiez encore fourrés dans le nid de Mrs. Pince ?

- On essayait de trouver d'où pouvait bien sortir notre nouveau professeur de défense contre lesforces du mal, répondit Harry avec lassitude.

Cara s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil et posa une main sur son genou.

- Et ?

Depuis sa place, près du feu, Malefoy jeta au trio un regard noir que Harry ignora.

- Et rien, dit-il. Pas la moindre trace de ce type dans les archives de l'école ou la presse parue depuis 1940. A croire qu'il n'existe pas.

- Il y a bien eu plusieurs Richard à Poudlard, précisa Cara, mais le seul John est mort il y a quinze ans, nous avons trouvé l'avis mortuaire que sa femme a fait passer dans la gazette.

- On ne dirait pas vraiment un fantôme pourtant...

Harry et Cara haussèrent les épaules de concert.

- On rangera ça avec le reste des questions sans réponse, fit le jeune homme. Ce ne sera pas la première fois.

Nott acquiesça.

- Tu pourrais aller demander à Dumbledore, suggéra Cara.

Au ton de sa voix, on sentait qu'elle n'y croyait pas elle-même.

- J'aimerais bien, soupira Harry. Il y a des tas de choses que j'aimerais lui demander. Mais tu as probablement remarqué qu'il ne semble pas vraiment se préoccuper de moi. Depuis notre entrevue après l'attaque de la maison Weasley, il ne me regarde même plus.

- Il y a eu ce livre, qu'il t'a envoyé à ton anniversaire, rappela Cara.

- Des runes anciennes dont je ne comprends pas la moitié. Je n'aurais pas dû abandonner cette matière après les BUSE finalement. Et puis, il s'agit de contes pour enfant. Je ne pense pas que ça nous avancera beaucoup.

- On peut toujours essayer ! s'exclama Théodore. Ça nous occupera.

- Comme si tu avais besoin d'occupations...

- Figure-toi, mon vieux, que Ginny aussi a des cours et que je ne peux pas la suivre dans sa salle commune. Alors autant avoir de quoi passer le temps...

oooOOO§§OOOooo

_**Ce qu'il s'est passé avant**_

**Troisième année**

Le 1er septembre 1993, Harry Potter entama sa troisième année d'étude à Poudlard alors que le monde sorcier tremblait sous la menace du premier évadé d'Azkaban de l'histoire, Sirius Black. Dans le Poudlard express, Harry, Théodore et Cara firent la connaissance du professeur Remus Lupin, le nouvel enseignant de défense contre les forces du mal, ainsi que des terribles Détraqueurs, les gardiens sans âme de la prison d'Azkaban. Harry perdit connaissance sous l'effet de leur pouvoir, replongeant par la même occasion dans son propre passé et revit plus particulièrement la nuit de la mort de ses parents.

L'année commença une nouvelle fois par une altercation avec Drago Malefoy quand celui-ci vint se moquer de l'évanouissement de Harry. Ce dernier fut contraint à une nouvelle retenue sous la direction de Rogue, qui cependant, constatant que le jeune homme faisait preuve d'un stoïcisme exceptionnel devant les piques qu'il lui servait toujours, commença à revoir son opinion sur le fils de son ancien ennemi.

Lorsque se présentèrent les essais visant à constituer la nouvelle équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, Harry fut sélectionné comme attrapeur en lieu et place de Malefoy et contribua lors de chaque match à apporter la victoire à Serpentard.

Tout au long de l'année, le rapprochement entre Cara et Harry fut flagrant, même s'ils étaient trop jeunes encore pour envisager leur relation comme "amoureuse". Théodore et Tracey cependant, ne cessèrent de les taquiner à ce propos, faisant rougir Cara et agaçant Harry.

Le soir d'Halloween, Sirius Black s'introduisit dans Poudlard, malgré la présence des Détraqueurs gardant le château, et s'en prit au portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui gardait la tour de Gryffondor. On supposa qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer que Harry ait été reparti dans une autre maison que celle-ci. Car, Harry l'apprit alors, le ministère considérait que Sirius Black ne s'était échappé que pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé en livrant James et Lily Potter à Voldemort, puis en tuant Peter Pettigrow leur ami, éliminer Harry.

Hors la vérité était tout autre. A la fin de l'année, très exactement au soir du dernier jour des examens, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger qui avait rendu visite à Hagrid furent attaqués sur le chemin du retour par un énorme chien noir qui entraîna Ron sous le saule cogneur du parc, dans un passage secret menant à la Cabane Hurlante de Pré-Au-Lard.

Si Harry n'assista pas directement aux événements de la soirée, ils lui furent conté par Remus Lupin qui s'avéra avoir été un ami très proche de James Potter, le père de Harry. Pendant leur étude à Poudlard, les deux hommes avaient formés un groupe très soudé avec Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black. Lorsque les Potter durent se résigner à prendre un Gardien du Secret, leur choix se porta sur Sirius, meilleur ami de James et parrain de Harry. En tous les cas, ce fut ce que tout le monde cru, expliqua le professeur Lupin. En réalité, au dernier moment, Sirius convaincu James de choisir Peter, pensant que ce choix serait moins risqué car moins évident. Il s'avéra fatal car le traitre n'était autre que Pettigrow qui s'empressa de livrer le couple à Voldemort.

Décidé à venger ses amis, Sirius entreprit de poursuivre le traitre. Mais lorsqu'il le coinça au milieu d'une rue pleine de Moldus, Peter provoqua une explosion qui tua plusieurs dizaines de passants avant de prendre sa forme d'animagus, un rat, qu'il avait acquise au cours de ses années de collège pour suivre Remus Lupin pendant ses transformations en loup-garou.

Lupin lui-même n'apprit la vérité que lorsqu'il rejoignit Weasley, Granger et Sirius Black (dont la forme d'animagus était un chien) dans la cabane hurlante où menait le passage du saule. En raison de l'intervention de Rogue et de la transformation imprévue de Lupin en raison de la pleine lune, Pettigrow parvint à fuir sans qu'on puisse le présenter au ministère de la Magie qui continua à considérer Sirius comme un tueur dangereux, le forçant à fuir.

C'est ainsi, qu'à la fin de cette année 1993, Harry Potter apprit qu'il avait un parrain avec qui il débuta une correspondance régulière.

* * *

Pour ceux qui s'interrogent sur ma façon de résumer les "tomes" précédent en fin de chapitre sans intégrer cela dans le récit principal, je dois quelques explications. Premièrement, ce n'est pas une maladresse involontaire de ma part. Je savais en décidant de le faire que ça poserait problème et que ça pourrait sembler dommage de pas intégrer ça à l'histoire. C'est donc un choix délibéré que j'assume pleinement. Vous avez peut-être remarquez dans ce chapitre que ça ne m'empêche pas de revenir sur certains événements des années précédentes (ici la répartition de Harry).

Alors pourquoi présenter les choses sous cette forme ? La raison principal tient au style adopté : des petites scènes très courtes, qui se suivent, mais qui forme des unités distinctes. J'opte aussi pour un minimum de descriptions, notamment sur les lieux et les personnages, pour m'orienter vers les dialogues, l'action et les motivations des héros. Je ne dis pas réussir parfaitement dans cet exercice, mais dans mon esprit, il ne laisse pas place à de long flashback pour expliquer, par exemple, pourquoi Sirius est toujours vivant. Si je devais rajouter 3 paragraphes au moment où il apparaît, ça casserait le rythme que j'essaie d'imposer à mon récit.

La seconde raison tient à l'intrigue. Je n'écris volontairement pas les six années qui ont précédées. Je m'intéresse à mon présent, la 7ème, pas à ce qui a précédé (autrement que comme base à ce présent). Du coup, je ne appesantie par sur le passer. Si j'avais voulu décrire en détail chaque événement des six premières années de Harry à Serpentard, j'aurais commencé par la première, pas par la septième.

Enfin, troisième raison, en combinant les deux explications ci dessus, on voit qu'il risque grandement de manquer des informations au lecteur pour comprendre le récit. Je les insère donc un peu artificiellement, sous forme de résumé, pour permettre une lecture également à ceux qui n'aurait pas lu du tout HP, même si vraissemblablement, ils ne traineront pas sur cette fic. A mesure que les chapitres avancent, ils peuvent trouver un résumé des faits passés.

Dans un tout autre registre, le chapitre 5 est encore en cours de rédaction et je m'empêtre dans l'ordre à donner aux événements. Pour cette raison, il ne sera publier, au mieux, que dans trois semaines. Avec toutes mes excuses.


End file.
